1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairbrushes and more particularly to a novel hairbrush having a shield for protecting the hand of the user against the adverse affects of heat generated from a hair blower and for assisting in styling and contouring of the hair.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice of a hairdresser to carry a brush in one hand and a blower in the other hand. The brush and blower are used in unison by the hairdresser for styling and contouring the hair of the client. During this procedure, the heated air often irritates or burns the skin of the hairdressers hand holding the brush which is obviously uncomfortable and greatly restricts the hairstyling procedure. Also, only the bristles of the brush come into contact with the hair so that the hairdresser is deprived of other implements which could be useful in hairstyling. In the event that the hairdresser desires to use another implement, he must then place the hairbrush on a table and pick up the desired implement so that it may be introduced to the styling procedure.
Also, with regard to the blast of air from the blower, it is understood that the temperature of the air from the blower is quite elevated and that once the stream of air has passed the head of the client or customer, the heated air is no longer useful and is detrimental not only to the hand of the hairdresser bearing the brush but to his arm, face and other portions of the body or clothing which are close by.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a means for deflecting the hot air blast issuing from a blower so that the hot air is not directed against the hand, arm or other portions of the hairdressers body or clothing. Also, a need has existed to provide various shapes of implements on the hairbrush itself which the hairdresser may employ during a styling procedure to gain a particular style or effect of hairdressing.